The Road to Recovery
by Mynuet
Summary: Zel and Xel in the buddy picture from hades. Set after Triptych and Midnight Blue, they're adventuring through the desert together in search of cures.
1. Battle of the Songs

Our story begins with a song.  
  
"We're off on the road to recovery,  
  
Our cures I am sure we will find (Ow! Xellos, do you MIND?!)  
  
Where we're going, why we're going, that's a secret for sure.  
  
Maybe if we're lucky, we'll meet Dorothy Lamour! (Yeah, right.)  
  
We're off on the road to recovery-"  
  
"Xellos, by all that is holy, if you don't stop singing that, you are going to be treated to a medley of Amelia's greatest hits." Zelgadis's face loomed large as a vein throbbed at his temple. "With EXTRA justice! Don't make me do it!"  
  
Xellos arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Zelliepoo."  
  
Zelgadis growled. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Call you what, Zelliepoo?"  
  
"Just shut up." Zelgadis hitched his pack up and kept walking, staring straight ahead with the intensity of someone completely determined to ignore his companion.  
  
Xellos paused for a moment, staring after Zelgadis. He wondered if he should, perhaps, give the guy a break. After all, they had been walking through the desert together for a week now, and Xellos could detect notes of desperation and homicidal rage in the bouquet of the chimera's anger. Really, though, those notes only added an intriguing flavor, like when wine was aged in oak barrels. "Weeeeeeeeee're off on the road-"  
  
"SHINY HAPPY PEOPLE holding hands!" Zelgadis bellowed the tune. "Everyone around! Love them! Love them!"  
  
Xellos opened one eye and smirked. So he wanted to play rough, did he? "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety eight-"  
  
"Forget your troubles, come on, get happy, we're going to wipe all your cares away. Shout hallelujah, come on, get happy, before the judgment day." Zelgadis had a fairly pleasant baritone voice.  
  
Xellos arched an eyebrow. The boy was good; it was time to bring out the big guns. "This is the song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on, my friend! Some people STARTED singing it, not knowing what it was! And they'll continue singing it-"  
  
Zelgadis had stopped to look at Xellos as he sang the most annoying song in the known multiverse. No choice, then. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, silver white winters that melt into spring, these are a few of my favorite things!" He broke off with a small chuckle. Xellos was on his hands and knees, retching and gagging. There was a small cloud over his head that exactly matched the blueish purple color he had turned. "I don't think that's your color, Xellos."  
  
Xellos glared at him from underneath his bangs. "That was dirty pool."  
  
Zelgadis laughed, and a wave of good humor made Xellos's stomach flop again. "I traveled with Amelia for years, Xellos. There's more where that came from, if you decide this little game should continue."  
  
Xellos looked up weakly and coughed. "But what am I supposed to do for food?" The pitiful tone might have gotten Zelgadis to relent if the mazoku hadn't added, "And entertainment?"  
  
Zelgadis smirked and started to walk away. "Maybe you should just teleport back to bother Lina instead."  
  
"If I could teleport, do you think I'd be spending time in your oh-so- charming company?" Xellos stood up and dusted himself off. "Do you always flatter yourself this much?"  
  
The chimera stopped and turned to face the mazoku. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're not out here just to bother me?"  
  
"Why would I want to WALK through a blazing hot desert just to bother you? There's any number of people I can bother in perfect comfort." Xellos shook his head and heaved a melodramatic sigh. "You really should work on that arrogant streak of yours."  
  
"I'M arrogant?! Look who's talking!" Zelgadis folded his arms over his chest and scowled. "You're the one who appeared uninvited a week ago and hasn't left me alone since."  
  
"May I remind you that if it weren't for me, you would not be on the path towards finding the cure you would give up everything for." Xellos stuck his staff in the sand and mimicked Zel's belligerent pose. "Considering your obsession with being 'normal', I would think you'd be thanking me for my help."  
  
"Thanking you? Oh, that's rich, Xellos. I'm out here because you're getting something out of it. If it turns out you tricked me, I'll find a way to cut you to ribbons." Zel brought his clenched fists down to his sides, seething with anger and frustration. He'd started the journey convinced that Xellos wanted him to be cured, but now he wondered if the mazoku had some other motive.  
  
"You can certainly try, Rocky-my-sweet, but it wouldn't be good for your health." Xellos smirked again, then held out his hand and examined his fingernails. "Of course, if you want to think I'm playing a trick on you, you could always leave. I'm sure no one in Seyruun would have any objections to a freak courting the heir to the throne."  
  
Zelgadis glared at Xellos as the dart hit home. He didn't like it, but it looked as if he was stuck with the purple haired irritant. A small smile played around his lips as he decided that Xellos didn't have to like it, either. "It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hopes and a world of fears! There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware, it's a small world after aaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllll!"  
  
Hours passed. Zelgadis's throat was getting sore, but he smirked in satisfaction at catching a glimpse of his traveling companion. Xellos was dragging himself along, clutching his staff for support as if he were an old and feeble man. His skin seemed to have acquired a permanent green tinge and his eyelids were at half mast, partially obscuring eyes that were swollen and bloodshot. Only when Lina and Filia had gotten seasick after the incident on the ghost ship had he seen anyone look as queasy. "Happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy joy!"  
  
"I'll teach you to be happy! I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs!" Xellos leapt onto Zelgadis's back, using his staff to repeatedly pummel the chimera's head. Hours of inanely cheerful singing had driven the mazoku to the brink of madness.  
  
Zelgadis laughed as he used a martial arts throw to flip the mazoku over his head and onto the ground. "You wanted to say something, Xellos?"  
  
Xellos had recovered enough to land on his feet, and he settled into a relaxed stance. "Yes, actually, I did. You've made your point, and the singing is going to stop now."  
  
Zelgadis arched an eyebrow and then started walking again. He was tired of singing, and truthfully would have broken before much more if Xellos hadn't cracked first. At least Xellos would have to come up with some new way to be irritating.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Majo-chan, my devoted worshipper. Stara Maijka, as always, is a tremendously wonderful person who seems to like my writing for some reason and does a wonderful job with editing (and she's the one who came up with using "It's a Small World"). Icka also gets a shout out for the use of "Happy Happy Joy Joy", and for writing some nifty fics that make me smile. I've decided I really am enough of a control freak to want to put my fics up on a site of my own, so be on the lookout. One of the things it will have is a little poll set up where you can vote on what fic you want me to work on next. I seem to be making a serious bid for the title of "Queen of Unfinished Fics", and so it'll help to get some idea of what anyone reading might want to read next. Oh, and donations of fanart are always welcome. ;)  
  
The songs used are, in order:  
  
The Road to Morocco (rewritten to suit this fic) - Bing Crosby and Bob Hope  
  
Shiny Happy People - REM  
  
99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall - countless school bus riders  
  
Get Happy - Judy Garland  
  
Song that Doesn't End - Shari Lewis as Charley Horse  
  
My Favorite Things - Sound of Music  
  
It's a Small World - Disneyland  
  
Happy Happy Joy Joy - Ren and Stimpy 


	2. Poor, poor basilisk...

(A Word: It was pointed out by one reader that the basilisk reportedly turned people to stone with its gaze, and did not stun or kill outright. While there are conflicting sources, the author would like to note that the chimera of traditional mythology is a creature that is part goat, part lion, part eagle, and part scorpion. Let's just call it poetic license or suspension of disbelief and get on with the story, shall we?)  
  
The Road to Recovery  
by Sharlene  
Chapter Two  
  
  
The basilisk poked its head out of the sand where it lay buried. It was still young, barely weaned from his mother, but it was already a good enough hunter to spot the sound of prey. As the noise drew closer, it leapt out of concealment to rake his intended dinner with his deadly gaze.   
  
Normally at this point, an animal that he was stalking would have attempted to run. The one time in the past he had stalked two legged prey, it had screamed and dropped to the ground before he had even had the chance to focus his gaze enough to stun the creature.   
  
This time, however, there was no scream. Instead, the sound was a voice saying, "I can't believe you would prefer that swill the Zephilians call a dark roast over a good cup of Sairaag's Blue River blend."   
  
The basilisk shook its head in confusion, then turned to glare at the other figure. It didn't scream, either. "My DEAR Mister Zelgadis, next you'll be saying you put flavored creams in your coffee! I should have known a grumpy chimera like you wouldn't appreciate _real_ coffee."  
  
The basilisk opened his mouth to roar, only to be stepped on, hard. "Flavoring in coffee is an abomination, I agree, but I stand by the assertion that the Zephilians don't serve coffee, they serve slightly diluted mud."  
  
Shaking itself all over, the basilisk moved his jaw. Several tooth fragments fell out, and his little reptilian heart seethed with rage. He jumped to his feet, spines flaring out from his neck as he prepared to do battle.  
  
Xellos planted his staff and leaned on it, oblivious to the infuriated creature pinned by it. "I think it goes without saying that I disagree. Zephilian coffee has a full body and richness to it that only true coffee connoisseurs can appreciate. It's second only to the coffee from Xoana in the list of the best coffee the world has to offer."  
  
Zel stopped and glanced at Xellos. "Did you just say you think Xoana coffee is the best in the world?"  
  
Xellos nodded and shifted his weight, repinning the basilisk that had almost managed to wiggle out from under his staff. "There's something about the soil there that makes it perfect for growing great coffee. I suppose _you_ don't like it at all."  
  
The chimera laughed. "Actually, I was just shocked that we actually have something in common." He turned away and started walking again.   
  
After a moment or two, Xellos shrugged and started walking after him. The basilisk stayed behind, vowing to stay away from two-legged prey forever after.   
  
Days passed. Xellos and Zelgadis bickered over a wide range of topics, including plays, wines, novels, regional cheeses, philosophy, whether Lina and Gourry were shy or just stupid, politics, and the definition of a true gourmet. Both would rather be tortured than admit it, but they enjoyed the discussions heartily.   
  
It was during a discussion on the intricacies of late Magnus-era art forms that Xellos collapsed. Zelgadis sighed heavily. "This is no time for jokes, Xellos. We've been making good time, but we still can't afford to delay."  
  
Xellos coughed, a small trickle of something black coming out of his mouth. "I'll be fine in a minute. Keep going."  
  
Zelgadis took a good look at the mazoku. If it was a human, he would be administering first aid and planning how to get to a hospital. Since it was a mazoku, he could only assume that the greenish tinge and the seeming weakness were an act. "Fine."  
  
For half an hour he walked, expecting to hear his companion's grating voice any minute. The further he went, the more he wondered if perhaps there actually was something wrong with the fruitcake. He sat down and took a long drink from his canteen, debating whether to go back or not. Finally, he decided that he'd rather have Xellos laugh at successfully tricking him into worrying than take a chance that there was something actually wrong.   
  
Xellos was lying on the sand, a pathetic heap of black cloth, in the same place he had collapsed. Zelgadis's heart sank as he realized there was something gravely wrong that was completely beyond his knowledge, or ability to cure. Flipping the mazoku over none too gently, he knelt beside his companion and slapped his face. "Hey. Wake up. Wake up you stupid mocha-lover."  
  
One of Xellos's eyes cracked open, blearily trying to focus on Zelgadis. "You take that back, Mister Raspberry Liqueur."  
  
Zelgadis smirked. "You just haven't tasted a good one yet, otherwise you'd agree with me on that." With a bit more care, he helped Xellos to a seated position. "So what's the matter with you?"  
  
Xellos's lips formed a hard line, a grim expression the chimera had never seen him wear before. "Nothing that finishing your quest won't cure."  
  
"Terribly insensitive of you to slow me down, then." Zelgadis watched as the trickster priest tried to stand. After several attempts, he managed to get upright while clutching to his staff for dear life. "I suppose this is the part where you heroically rescue me and we share a touching moment?"  
  
Zelgadis snorted and watched as Xellos crumpled, falling to his hands and knees on the ground.. "No, this is the part where I prove I'm stupid and gullible."   
  
"And disagreeably cynical, don't forget that." Xellos tried to sound like his normal self, but broke off in a fit of coughing that left him seeing black spots dancing in the air in front of him.  
  
"I would think a mazoku would appreciate cynicism." Zelgadis hefted Xellos into a fireman's carry, grunting slightly at the weight.  
  
"Even mazoku can get bored. To put it in human terms, you've had me on a steady diet of weak gruel." Xellos made a face a squirmed, trying feebly to get down. "It's nourishment, but it has no spice to it, no flavor."  
  
"Stop wriggling or start walking." Xellos complied and Zelgadis trudged forward, his speed considerably hampered by the weight of his cargo. "And give me that stupid stick before I trip on it."  
  
The staff fell to the ground and Zelgadis dumped his passenger after it, convinced it had been deliberate. One look at Xellos told him he'd been mistaken. The mazoku was still and pale as a corpse. "Shit." Whatever was wrong, there was no way Xellos was faking. Zel's brain worked feverishly, trying to come up with options.  
  
Finally, he lifted the other man, arranging the limp form over his back and shoulders in a way that wouldn't impede his walking. He picked up the staff and leaned on it a moment before taking a deep breath and exhaling on a sigh. "You said I'd been feeding you gruel, so let's see if other food snaps you out of this." He started out again, using the staff as a walking stick. "I had a brother once, you know. He's the reason I'm a chimera."  
  
One foot, then the other, over and over again. Feel the pain and grief but don't think about it. "Billy was born with a club foot, you see. He was smart and funny and brave, but I knew that all he wanted out of life was to be able to run and jump like all the other boys. I wasn't always a good brother, although I wish I had been." Zelgadis swallowed against the lump in his throat as he ripped open wounds long hidden in the dark corners of memory.  
  
"Then Rezo came and said he'd cure Billy's foot if I went with him to be his assistant. My father didn't want me to go, since I was the heir, and my mother didn't want me to go because she didn't think it was appropriate for a blind bachelor to raise her son." Zel felt his lips twist into a sneer. "But I knew better, or thought I did. I wanted the education Rezo could give me almost as much as I wanted Billy's foot to be cured, so I packed my things and left in the middle of the night."  
  
Zelgadis paused for a moment to take a deep breath and scan the desert ahead. He thought he saw a glimpse of something green in the distance and shifted his course slightly to angle towards it. "That bastard commended me on my maturity, if you can believe it. My overblown ego was flattered at being treated like an adult, and I was happy to stay at the inn while he went to tell my parents where I was."   
  
"Then he came back and told me that he hadn't been able to cure Billy, that I would need to become strong so I could help him do it." There was a sound of stone scraping and Zel looked down to see his hand was bloodless from being held in a tight fist. He concentrated on relaxing his hand as he continued, "So I did everything I could to become strong. I worked from sunup to sundown on training physically and magically, and stayed up half the night studying so I could be strong enough, worthy enough, so that my brother would get what he deserved. Billy deserved a chance to run wild through the forest, whooping like a beserker, to dance with a pretty girl..."  
  
The spot of green grew bigger, revealing itself to be a scrubby stand of palm trees surrounding a mud hole. Not the most luxurious oasis ever, but as a place to rest, it was a godsend. He felt a burst of hope and started taking longer strides towards his goal.   
  
"What happened?" The voice was weak and hoarse, but distinctly Xellos.  
  
Zelgadis took a deep breath. "Rezo turned me into a chimera to make me strong. Two days later, he showed me a letter that said that Billy had burned to death in a house fire." He laughed, a harsh and bitter sound that was uncomfortably close to a sob. "He couldn't run, and I hadn't been there to build him a new wheeled chair. He died because I failed him, because I wasn't there to save him, and because I hadn't done well enough to please Rezo."  
  
Xellos sniffed. "It must be awful having the entire world depend on your every action." A small, weak chuckle escaped the mazoku. "I have mentioned your ego problems before, haven't I?"  
  
"You talk big for a man so weak that he has to be carried." Zelgadis reached the shade under the trees and unceremoniously deposited his burden on the ground. "I need some sleep. Try not to die before I wake up."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ah, the hour challenge. I highly recommend it as a writer's block fighter. Hopefully I'll be writing more of this before next month's hour challenge, since I'm looking forward to seeing how it all turns out. Oh, and Drez! If you read this, I keep trying to reply to your lovely emails, but my mail bounces. Your wonderful and encouraging email is what sparked my latest fit of writing, and I'd like to thank you profusely.) 


	3. Mornings Oy

Sleep did not keep Zelgadis from smelling food cooking and his growling stomach forced him to start wandering through the haze of waking up and figuring out who and where he was. His mom was cooking breakfast downstairs and he and Billy would conspire to slip the porridge down the special tube built into Billy's chair. No, Billy was dead, their mother was dead and would never make them eat porridge again. Rolf and Zoddimus must have hunted and caught some game, before Shabranigdo killed them. No, he would have to get up or Lina and Gourry would eat everything in sight, except for the coffee Amelia would make for him. No, Amelia wasn't with him, because he couldn't smell her on his skin. Bleary, he sat up and was confronted by a smiling face that was much too close for his comfort.  
  
"Good morning! Rise and shine, Mister Sleepy!" Xellos grinned wider as waves of hostility emanated from the still half-asleep chimera. "I hope you had a nice nap! I made breakfast!"  
  
Zelgadis focused his bleary eyes on Xellos and felt the urge to smack that cheery grin with something heavy. He scanned the immediate area for something that might suit the purpose and forgot all thoughts of revenge in the face of a pot that promised hot caffeinated heaven. Pouring himself a cup, he sat down near the fire and sipped the bitter coffee with an expression that approached bliss.  
  
Xellos smirked, but sat down to throw another piece of wood on the fire and stir the contents of a small pan set above the flames. He sipped from a mug of coffee he had poured for himself before waking up his companion, and waited.   
  
After two cups, Zelgadis felt human again, or at least as human as a rock skinned chimera could. Certain important facts lined up for attention, but the most pressing came first. "Did you say breakfast?" Xellos passed over the pan wordlessly and watched with a half-smile as Zelgadis sniffed at it suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a certain type of green-skinned lizard that eats parasites only found on desert palm trees, marinated in coconut water and a type of lichen unique to desert climates." Xellos waited until Zelgadis had his mouth full before adding, "And its own bile, of course."  
  
Zelgadis paused for a moment, then nodded and swallowed. "It's good. Thanks." He continued eating silently, alternating bites with sips of a seriously decent coffee. "So, you're not dead yet, can I assume you're feeling better?"  
  
Xellos shrugged and gave his most bright and happy smile. "Well enough to walk circles around you, dear boy, so eat up and lets get going."  
  
A grunt was the only response for several minutes, as Zelgadis was steadily devouring all of the food Xellos had prepared. At length, the chimera said, "Where is it we're going, anyway? All you said was that my cure would be at the end of it."  
  
"That is a secret." The mazoku slitted one eye open, then pouted slightly when he got no reaction to his statement. "Oh, all right. We're going to a secret lab which has information on where your curse came from and hopefully how to fix it."  
  
"Hopefully? You mean you're not sure? And why would Rezo have a lab out in the middle of nowhere like this?" For all his negativity, Zel was packing as he talked, unwilling to waste a moment of the cooler part of the day.   
  
"Rezo didn't. I did." Xellos had started walking, ostentatiously twirling his staff and giving every indication of being sprightly and cheerful and just downright pleased with the world. The grumpy night owl chimera thought it was par for the course that the unholy irritant that was Xellos would be a morning person.  
  
It was a few steps later that the statement sank in. "Wait, what do you mean YOU did? I'm doing all of this so that you can go back and get your old stuffed tiger or some such, aren't I? The cure will turn out to be a facial cream, or a rock polishing kit, or--"  
  
"Why, Mister Zelgadis, how devious your mind is! Unfortunately, it's nothing anywhere near that much fun." Xel sighed and put on his poutiest face. "You see, I was once an awfully suspicious and secretive person."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Yes, well, when I wanted to hide my old research lab, I placed certain... Challenges, shall we say, in the path of any who might try to find it." The mazoku practically oozed nonchalance, which made the hairs at the back of Zel's neck stand up on end.  
  
He asked cautiously, "What kind of challenges?"  
  
"Oh, well, you already know about the vast desert which severely weakens magic, and that astral plane travel is impossible over it." Xellos waited for Zelgadis to give a nod in acknowledgement before he continued. "There's just a couple more small obstacles."  
  
"Define small. And obstacle, for that matter." The hairs on the back of Zel's neck were practically dancing with the sense of impending doom.   
  
Whatever Xellos had opened his mouth to say was drowned out by a vast roaring sound as the desert split open before them, a dust cloud swirling around and blocking out all ability to see more than a looming shadow.   
  
"What is it?" he screamed at Xellos over the sound of the beast's shrieking. It was black and loomed above them, at least twenty feet tall. It looked like a cobra, dancing and ready to strike, the flaring of its hood seeming to blot out the sun.  
  
"It's one of those small obstacles I mentioned, and I think now would be a good time to run." Xellos had already started following his own advice, sprinting far to the left-hand side of the creature.  
  
The giant snake feinted towards Zel and he jumped backwards. "Surely we of all people don't have to worry about a big snake?"  
  
Xellos picked up a large rock, about half the size of Zelgadis's head, and threw it with all his might towards the snake's head. It struck, almost faster than the eye could track, snatching the rock out of the air and biting down. There was a sharp crack and half of the rock fell to the ground in front of the chimera. Zel's rising panic was not assuaged by Xellos shouting, "Did I mention that its poison works on the astral self, as well as being lethal to human bodies?"  
  
Zelgadis was already running as hard as he could to the right, opposite of where Xellos was running. The serpent hissed and swayed, unsure which target to follow. It made the point moot by lashing out with its tail and knocking Xellos to his knees before giving a raucous screech and diving after Zelgadis.   
  
"Xellos! Are you all right?" Zelgadis had just enough time to pull his sword out and parry clumsily as the beast struck, one fang grazing the skin of his hand and making it feel like it had been frozen.   
  
"Your concern is touching, but stupid." Zelgadis had time to try to shake off the pins and needles sensation as Xellos whirled his staff and attracted the serpent's attention. "Now start using that stupid sharp lump of iron or put it away and run."  
  
"Astral vine!" It didn't do much, but he hadn't expected it to. Still, it helped a little, as a war cry if nothing else. It was all he had breath to say for some time, as it took every ounce of concentration he could muster not to get killed. It had been so long since he had had to think about defensive maneuvers that he made mistakes like a rank amateur, leaving himself open to attack. He'd managed to parry, clumsily, but he was bleeding and numb in more spots than he cared to think about, and it was sapping his energy. His sword grew heavier and heavier and he lunged into an opening, hoping to end the battle before it ended him.  
  
The only thing that saved his life was Xellos barreling into his side and fighting the serpent's fangs with his staff. The mazoku screamed in agony as ichor dripped onto his shoulder, melting the solid outline of his form to a black haze. Just as all looked lost, a streak of fire exploded in the sky above and distracted the beast.   
  
A split second was all the opportunity Zelgadis needed. Taking his sword in both hands, he swung it with all the power he could muster, a move that would have earned him a buffet with the flat of Roddimus's blade if the swordsmaster had seen it. The blade swung in a deadly arc, biting into the bottom of the cobra hood and slicing upwards diagonally. The body of the snake remained upright, briefly, swaying as the nerves took in the message that the head of the snake was now several yards away.  
  
Finally, the massive body began to collapse, leading Zel to jump backwards to avoid it landing on him. He stood over the corpse for a few moments, panting and cataloguing his aches and pains. Finally, as he started wiping off his sword, he turned to Xellos. "So. What's next? And nice touch with the fireball there, I didn't even hear you send it off."  
  
"It wasn't mine." Xel was frowning, cradling his still injured shoulder. "But if I recall correctly, the next guardian is worse."  
  
"Worse? That thing nearly killed us! And the next one is worse? How?" Zelgadis had sheathed his sword, but re-drew it when Xellos's spoke.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whee, a chapter that accomplished precious little plot wise, or at least nothing huge. Still, it's written, so I can move on to the next chapter, and maybe even write some more of Rebian Nights so the story of the random fireball gets told. This fic was written on behalf of Majo-chan, on the occasion of kicking hiney on one of her finals, and beta read as always by the lovely Stara Maijka, with some commentary from Elf From Space, who's frequently good for my ego. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, and if you happen to go by http://mynuet.tripod.com/ficpoll.html you can vote on what I write next. See y'all next time. :D 


End file.
